The automotive industry has long understood the benefits in protecting motor vehicle batteries from hot under hood temperatures. Moreover, exposure to significantly elevated temperatures can lead to accelerated corrosion of the battery grids and the corresponding reduction in battery life. Conventionally, vehicle batteries are protected by placing an insulating shield around the battery. The shield may include passages to receive cooler air via circulation caused by a fan or vehicle motion which requires ducting to external air through the fascia of the vehicle. This can be an undesirable technique as it can result in a sacrifice of aerodynamic efficiency.
Vehicle frames typically have one or more parallel chassis rails or other frame members which provide structural support for the vehicle. The components of various vehicle systems are mounted to the vehicle frame. For example, components such as an engine, mechanical system components, electrical system components, hydraulic system components, a fuel tank, etc. can be mounted to the vehicle frame. A “C-channel” or other hollow extrusion is often used to form the frame members. Accordingly, it is envisioned that the hollow frame members can serve as a source of external air.